Un an après
by kaisa12
Summary: La vie de John Hamish Watson 1 an après la chute de Sherlock.


Titre : Un an après

Auteur : Kaisa12

Genre : Générale

Saison : Pour « Sherlock » : saison 2, après « The Reinchebach Fall »

Pour « Cabin Pressure » saison 4 avant le dernier épisode « Yverdon-les-Bains ».

Rating : Tout public

Résumé : La vie de John Hamish Watson 1 an après la chute de Sherlock.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, ils sont la propriété de BBC pour Sherlock et de BBC Radio 4 pour Cabin Pressure.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bon, pas la peine de résumer Sherlock, je suppose que tout le monde connait. Mais en ce qui concerne Cabin Pressure : il s'agit d'une radio série créée par John Finnemore qui raconte l'histoire d'une compagnie aérienne d'un seul avion. Cette petite compagnie (MJN Air pour « My Jet Now Air ») dont la gérante est aussi hôtesse de l'air (Carolyn) emploie le fils de celle-ci en tant que steward (Arthur), un copilote (Douglas) qui travaillait à Air British et un jeune pilote (Martin) qui est interprété par… J'le vous l'donne dans l'mille… Benedict Cumberbatch. Martin est très serviable puisqu'au cours des épisodes, on apprend qu'il n'est pas payé par MJN pour être pilote, parce que s'il l'était, les frais seraient trop lourds et la compagnie devrait fermer, il a donc un autre travail qui, lui, est rémunéré.

Le docteur John Hamish Watson attendait dans le hall de l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Il adorait regarder les gens aller et venir, leur inventer un passé, un futur, après seulement quelques secondes dans son champ de vision. En inventant une vie à d'autre, le temps d'un instant, il oubliait la sienne, tout ce qu'il avait traversé de douloureux. Ça lui faisait du bien.

Et cela lui semblait une éternité qu'il avait fait ça et pourtant, la dernière fois remontait au jour même ou il était entré d'Afghanistan. Donc avant sa rencontre avec Sherlock. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Même si cela faisait un an, son souvenir était toujours douloureux.

John attendait donc là, dans le hall d'Heathrow et regardait les va-et-vient des voyageurs, des salariés de l'aéroport et des employés des différentes compagnies aériennes en transit. Après quelques heures ainsi, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, Mme Hudson allait s'inquiéter… Elle le faisait toujours quand il partait trop longtemps.

Le docteur allait se lever quand quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un capta son attention. Au vu de son uniforme, c'était sans aucun doute un pilote, sa casquette sous le bras et perdu sans ses papiers. Mais il était le sosie du Détective Consultant, c'en était troublant tellement la ressemblance était forte. Si ce n'était les cheveux, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de son jumeau. Le pilote était aussi roux que son ami était brun.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, John se dirigea vers ce pilote.

« Excusez-moi ? » Demanda John.

Le pilote leva son nez et regarda l'ancien militaire.

« Oui, je peux vous aider ? » Répondit-il.

Le docteur se trouva penaud.

« Heu… » John chercha en toute vitesse une excuse. « Je suis à la recherche d'un vol et… » Sa phrase resta en suspend.

« Ca tombe bien, je suis pilote, capitaine pour être exacte, capitaine Martin Crieff de MJN Air… Vous souhaitez aller où ? »

« Je ne sais pas…. » Répondit John en soupirant. «Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu vous parler. »

« Non… Il n'y a aucun problème… » Répondit Martin perplexe.

John décida d'arrêter la conversation ici avant qu'elle ne soit encore plus gênante.

« Veuillez… Veuillez m'excusez pour vous avoir dérangé. »

Et il tourna les talons sans laisser le temps au capitaine de répondre. Et, allant aussi vite que possible vers la sortie John s'insulta intérieurement d'avoir agit de façon aussi stupide. A quoi pensait-il ? Bien sur que non ce capitaine n'était pas Sherlock…

Martin regarda John partir. Il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui mais ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! » Demanda une voix grave derrière le jeune pilote.

« Rien… » Martin esquissa un soupir. « Etant donné que tu devais être présent depuis le début… Tu as du voir que c'est lui qui est venu me voir et pas le contraire… » Répondit-il avec agacement.

« Bien sur que j'ai vu ! Mais je répète : qu'est-ce que tu lui à dit ?! » La question était posée durement.

Martin soupira franchement cette fois-ci et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Écoutes Sherlock ! Si je te dis que je ne lui ais rien dit, C'EST que je ne lui ais rien dit ! » Martin enchaîna à toute vitesse. « Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup d'estime pour moi. Ni toi, ni Mycroft d'ailleurs. Je sais que tu m'en as voulu que préfère rester avec papa, plutôt qu'avec mère. Mais honnêtement Sherlock, qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse. Papa… Papa comprenait parfaitement que le fait que je n'étais pas aussi doué que vous deux et il l'acceptait. Mère n'a jamais pu le faire… Dieu seul sais pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Alors que Wendy… Wendy, elle m'a acceptée comme j'étais, sans attendre plus de mois que ce que je POUVAIS faire. Alors arrêtes de me prendre de haut comme tu le fais ! Si je te le dis, je PEUX comprendre ce qu'on me demande de faire et je SAIS le faire ! » Finit-il au bord des larmes tant l'énervement était grand.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Sherlock pris une grande inspiration.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il

« Tu peux l'être ! » Répondit le jeune capitaine en retrouvant son calme. « Surtout après ce que je fais pour toi. »

« Je sais… »

« Je t'ai accueilli chez moi…. » Continua Martin.

« Je le sais très bien et… » Répondit Sherlock.

« Je ne t'ai jamais posé de questions… » Le coupa Martin.

« Je le sais aussi… »

« Alors pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours comme ça avec moi ?! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. »

« Et… ? » Répondit Martin, attendant que Sherlock continue à parler.

Le Détective Consultant soupira.

« Et je te remercie de m'accueillir chez toi»

« De rien ! » Soupira le capitaine. « Si je ne le faisais pas pour mon petit frère, pour qui le ferais-je ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Je te rappelle que tu es mon ainé de 20 minutes Martin » Répondit du tac au tac le Détective Consultant.

« 20 minutes, d'accord, mais quand même ! »

« Très bien ! Si tu y tiens. » Soupira Sherlock.

Martin voulu dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » Demanda le plus jeune des jumeaux.

« Je sais que cela ne me concerne pas et qu'il me manque des informations mais… Pourquoi tu continues à te faire passer pour mort auprès de ton ami… Et même auprès de Mycroft ?! Cela fait un an Sherlock ! Un an ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps pour toi de renaître de tes cendres ?! »

« Ce n'est pas si simple que ça. »

« Ca, je m'en serais douté. » Ironisa Martin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! » Demanda Sherlock.

« C'est toujours compliqué avec toi. » Soupira-t-il.

« Cependant, je dois avouer que tu as raison. » Concéda Sherlock.

« Ha oui ?! »

« Cela ne te concerne pas. » Répondit sèchement le Détective Consultant.

Martin allait répondre quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler au loin. Il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

« C'est mon steward, l'avion doit être prêt… » Averti Martin à son petit frère. « Mais ne te méprends pas, cette conversation… » Quand il reprit sa place devant Sherlock, celui-ci avait disparu. « … n'est pas terminée… »

Martin soupira et remis sa casquette en place.

« J'arrive Arthur… J'arrive. » Puis, il prit la direction que lui indiquait le steward.


End file.
